324
David believes that Willie was not responsible for what happened to Maggie and is upset by the portrait of Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : We live under a delusion here at Collinwood. We believe the evil that has plagued our days and nights has been done away with. But there is a little boy who believes the evil is still in our midst. He, alone amongst us, continues to live in constant fear. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, recently returned from her trip to Boston, catches David Collins about to sneak out of the house in search of Sarah Collins. She reminds him of his lessons and is alarmed by David's troubled behavior. David stares at the portrait of Barnabas before a surge of fear causes the boy to race upstairs. Act I Speaking with Victoria Winters alone in the drawing room, Elizabeth, despite the governess' doubts, finds it easy to believe Willie Loomis was responsible for the attacks in Collinsport and for kidnapping Maggie Evans. Elizabeth changes the subject to David's odd behavior. She believes every effort should be made to find out what is frightening her nephew. Victoria promises to take care of him and to not allow him to go anywhere alone. Act II Later, Victoria has given David a composition to write. But he hasn't been able to write a single word. Victoria tries to ascertain the source of David's troubles, only to have him deny being frightened of anything. They are interrupted by Miss Hoffman, who is expecting a visitor in the study. Victoria offers to take David on a walk to the Old House to see Barnabas Collins, but he refuses and warns her to stay away from there. David, behaving rudely, won't divulge why he feels the way he does. Instead, he goes back to his room to wait for Victoria. Alone with Julia, Victoria learns Barnabas is "away on business" and won't be back until tonight. Act III Dr. Woodard pays a visit to Julia, who is interested in Willie's prognosis. The final bullet was removed from his back at 6:30 AM and, although the spinal pressure has been relieved, Willie's condition remains the same. Woodard gives Willie one chance in a hundred of surviving. Julia expresses hope (insincere though it may be) that a confession is forthcoming as it will justify her long investigation at Collinwood. Woodard is surprised to learn Julia was suspicious of Willie being the Collinsport Strangler all along. She claims to have recognized a personality disorder present in Willie and that she concentrated her investigation on him. This, however, doesn't satisfy Woodard. He questions Julia about her extravagant attempts at secrecy, not to mention her belief in the supernatural being involved. Woodard remains curious about the mysterious Sarah, but Julia points out that the case is solved and he should let it go at that. He begrudgingly agrees. Woodard assumes Julia will be returning to her post at Windcliff Sanitarium soon. But Julia informs him of her plan to remain at Collinwood for a few more days in order to maintain her guise as an historian. Woodard, however, believes Julia has a reason for wanting to stay: that she has fallen for Barnabas. Julia becomes quite flustered over this partial truth. Act IV After Woodard departs, Julia speaks with Victoria about David and the boy's sudden fear of the Old House. Julia wonders if David might be frightened of Barnabas. Victoria, uncertain, explains that David refuses to reveal the source of his troubles. However, Elizabeth is presently upstairs trying to talk with him. Indeed, Elizabeth wonders if David's fear stems from his being lost in the wood while the Collinsport Strangler was still at large. She tries to calm him with news of Willie's capture, but David, upset, insists that Willie was not responsible for Maggie's abduction. He races from the room, intent on finding Sarah and learning the truth. Elizabeth stops David in the foyer, where Victoria and Julia find him staring at Barnabas' portrait. He cries out the eyes in the painting are "alive" and that he can feel them staring at him. Julia takes a closer look, but nothing can be seen. Memorable quotes : Victoria: I have a notion about Barnabas. I think he secretly sleeps during the day because he is so in love with the night. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 322. * Joan Bennett returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: (recalling Barnabas' words) / Suspecting Barnabas / (recalling Sarah's words). * TIMELINE: It was 3am on this same day when Willie was shot outside Evans cottage. It was 6:30am when Dr. Woodard removed the last of the bullets out of Willie. Bloopers and continuity errors * Toward the end of the episode, Alexandra Moltke smiles and quickly hides her face when David Henesy flubs a line. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 324 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 324 - The Wrong Man0324